Diez razones por las que Lucy apesta
by Monotone Princess
Summary: Lucy no quiere estar conmigo. Me hace hacer estupideces, quiere a otro, y no se que es peor. ¡Ella apesta! Me ignora y todo. Ella es malvada, manipuladora, irritante, preciosa, cariñosa, dulce y solo Lucy. ¿Ven lo que digo? Lucy apesta. /AU NaLu


¡Hola a todos! He vuelto al fandom, pero ahora con un conjunto de 10 one shots. Espero que le guste, y si quieren, dejan reviews con correcciones o algo.

Eso, más que nada.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de mi Dios mangaka Hiro Mashima. Las 10 razones que aparecen aquí, son una mezcla de las mías con las que aparecen en un libro llamado V is for Virgin, de Kelly Oram.

Así que eso, ¡A leer!

* * *

**D**iez razones por las que Lucy apesta:

**Razón #10:** No quiere pasar tiempo conmigo.

Caminaba por el pasillo a paso acelerado, abrazando con fuerza su mochila, y dando los pisotones de un monstruo. Rubia, voluptuosa, preciosa… ¿Qué quién era ella?

Fácil. Lucy Heartfilia. La dueña de mis fantasías carnales más eróticas.

Heredera de una gran empresa y con un humor…

—¡NATSU! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Fingí inocencia dándole mi mejor sonrisa. Para cualquiera hubiese funcionado, pero para ella solo resultaba ser una razón más para enojarse.

—Natsu…—susurró, apretando fuertemente los puños. Bien, momento del plan B. Lucy en su versión Godzilla no era bueno para nadie que quisiera vivir, formar una familia y sobretodo tener hijos.

—¿Qué? No hice nada, te juro por la tumba de mi padre.

—¡Tu padre no está muerto, tonto!

—Es lo mismo, —respondí, quitándole importancia— en serio no lo hice.

—Si lo hiciste. —declaró irritada.

—No.

—Sí.

—Que no, Lucy.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—¡Bah! ¿Por qué querría yo esconderte tu ropa interior de repuesto? —eso termino por sacarla de sus casillas. Se abalanzo sobre mí con una patada que prácticamente podría haberme dejado estampado en la pared si no fuese por mis reflejos. Sin embargo, no es como si eso la detuviera…

—¿Mi ropa interior? ¡Te lo decía porque hay un yogurt tuyo dado vuelta en mi mochila! Entrégamela, ¡Ladrón idiota!

Ay. Me delaté solo…

—¿Cómo sabes que ese yogurt es mío, ah? Puede ser hasta de Loke. O será que acaso…—me acerque a su cuello, pasando una mano por su cintura, atrayéndola— ¿estás buscando una excusa para hablar siempre conmigo, Luce?

Amaba como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el mío, y como se movía su garganta cuando intentaba hablar en tartamudeos.

—Cl-claro que no, tonto.

—¿Entonces? —Susurré a su oído, mordiéndola ligeramente.

—¡Ay! —se alejo entonces, empujándome con fuerza y escondiendo su hermoso rostro sonrojado—. ¡No quiero estar contigo! Es solo que era obvio que tú lo habías dejado ahí, ensuciando todo. Siempre lo haces —Infló las mejillas, y murmuro avergonzada—. Además, esa era la marca que tu compras.

—¡Así que sabes que marca compro! Ehhh, Lucy, ¿estás segura que no me acosas?

—¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no, tonto!

Indignada y abochornada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, murmurando una serie de insultos sobre mí y mi madre. Pero no iba a dejar que esto quedara así, es decir, ¿Cuántas veces Lucy ha hablado conmigo desde que entró a esta escuela? Solo esta.

—Vamoos, Lucy, no te enojes, —le sonreí pasando el brazo por sobre su hombro— sabes que bromeo.

—Hump. —volteó su rostro, ignorándome .

—No te enojes conmigo, Luce.

—No estoy enojada.

—¿En serio?

—De verdad. Siento que de alguna manera no importa cuánto me enoje, siempre lo volverás a hacer.

—Claro que sí. —le sonreí—. Cambiando de tema, ¿No te gustaría que nos escapáramos de la escuela a tomar algo? Yo invito.

—No, —respondió riendo— ¿Por qué siempre terminas tus conversaciones invitándome a algo?

—Porque me gusta estar contigo. —se sonrojó. ¡Punto para mí!

—Mentiroso.

—Claro que sí. Me encanta, aunque preferiría estar juntos…de otra forma. —Besé su cuello suavemente y la mordí. —Ya sabes…una forma donde no tengamos tanta ropa.

Se volteó rápidamente, y antes de que pudiera atraparla, me golpeo con una bofetada de dolió como los mil infiernos.

—¡Eres un cerdo! —me quede aturdido por el golpe. ¿Lucy golpeándome?

—E-espera, Lucy, fue una broma, no te enojes, —le pedí arrepentido — venga Lucy, en serio me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

—¡Pues a mí no!

—Lucy…

—¡Para ya, Natsu! ¡Siempre arruinas todo! ¡No pasaría un día de mi vida desperdiciándolo contigo y tus estupideces!

—Pero…

—No. No quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

Y se fue.

Maldita Lucy. Y maldito yo, que siempre termino arruinando todo con ella. ¿Cuándo se me va a quitar lo tonto?

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no quiere estar conmigo? Todas quieren, menos ella. ¡AGH! ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser así!? No entiendo nada de ella.

Lo peor de todo, es que así me gusta Lucy.

Aunque me evite.

Y odie pasar tiempo conmigo.

* * *

**Y** aquí está el primer shot. Espero les haya gustado, y les adelanto el siguiente título:

Razón #9: No aprecia mis muestras de cariño.

¡AH! ¿Leyeron el capítulo nuevo? ¡Fairy Tail ganó el Daimatou Enbu!

Eso C:

Saludos.


End file.
